1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physical exercise apparatus, and more specifically to a Pilates-type reformer having built-in translatable props that may be deployed on the reformer to facilitate exercise and stowed within the reformer for spatial efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
The Pilates method has been a popular style of exercise for many decades. Pilates prescribes precise forms of physical exercise that seek to increase strength, flexibility, and muscular control. Pilates exercise is primarily based on resistance training, and is facilitated through the use of various props and customized apparatus commonly referred to as “Pilates machines”.
The Pilates method dates to U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,477 granted to Joseph Pilates on Mar. 15, 1927. The apparatus disclosed in the '477 patent is the earliest example of a “reformer”—a term that, in the field of exercise machines, refers to an apparatus comprising a stationary frame that supports a carriage moveable horizontally by means of rollers along longitudinal rails mounted to the frame. In the original reformer, the carriage was connected by cables through a pulley system to a weight. The frame allowed a user to exercise while lying on a top platform of the carriage by pushing or pulling the carriage, using arm or leg movements, against the gravitational force of the weights. Relaxation would return the carriage to its original position. Later improvements on the basic Pilates design substitute tension springs for the weights, or use a combination of springs and weights.
Over the years, improvements on the original design of the Pilates reformer have primarily involved changes to or additions of accessories, and have not introduced innovations that depart from the central concept of the carriage assembly sliding horizontally against the tension of springs. Mechanical features have been added or augmented for purposes such as improving the rail & roller design, facilitating maintenance, and adding ergonomic components such as vertical jump boards and headrests. Many examples of these types of improvements may be found in the published references disclosed in the prosecution history of this patent.
In many cases, the accessories are used as props in conjunction with reformer movement when performing certain types of exercise. For example, a vertical platform, i.e. a board or other planar surface extending in a direction normal to the horizontal surface of the carriage, can be placed at one end of the reformer to afford the user a purchase or hold to help stabilize the body while the user moves the carriage to and fro through alternating flexure and relaxation of leg or arm muscles. These types of accessories must be installed when needed, usually by bolting them to the frame of the reformer to ensure stability. When reconfiguring the reformer for another exercise, the accessory must be uninstalled and set aside.
Other examples of accessories include chairs, ballet bars, foot bars, and handles, all of which, in prior art reformer designs, comprise separate components that must be installed when needed and uninstalled when reconfiguring the reformer for another exercise. These installations require that the user interrupt her exercise regimen, locate tools and fastening hardware, and spend time reconfiguring the reformer. Related costs, complexity, and spatial concerns detract from practicality.
As a result, it has become popular in recent years for students to practice the Pilates method with a motivational trainer in group sessions. Pilates classes allow students to enjoy the benefits of Pilates machines without the burden of machine ownership. The classes provide a social atmosphere in which members can exercise alongside classmates, each using their own machine under supervision of a professional trainer, in sessions that last around forty-five minutes to an hour. A downside to the group session may be seen, however, whenever the Pilates machines need to be reconfigured for a particular group exercise. Many users require assistance reconfiguring the machines with the proper accessories, especially novices who are unfamiliar with the equipment. The trainer discovers that valuable time is consumed as she moves from machine to machine, assisting with installations, while experienced users patiently (or impatiently) await the starting signal.
Apparently there is a need for further innovations in the design of Pilates machines to address the foregoing problems, especially the need to allow users to transition quickly from one exercise to another.